


Stuck On You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Strange Lubes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets really turned on after Blair fixes the nightstand, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

Stuck on You

Hi there! Here's my response to the lube challenge. This is really sick and gross, but it's been in my head, so now you gotta deal with it. Nyahh!! Y.O.S. MegaRed 

Taya? The tickle fight is written especially for you! :-) 

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions. No money changed hands here, this is just for fun. No infringement on copyright is intended. This is way shorter and more boring than my old disclaimer. {} =3D italics. 

## Stuck On You

by MegaRed  


Blair wiped the sweat from his smooth brow with a sigh of satisfaction. He admired his handiwork with pride; the nightstand no longer rocked. After much measuring and adjusting, Blair had glued a small block of wood to the bottom of the guilty leg; the shorter one that caused the piece of furniture to wobble. Jim had complained that the faint tapping caused by the rocking nightstand kept him awake at night, his hearing being what it was. Blair set his tools: ruler, level, sandpaper and quick-drying wood adhesive, on top of the nightstand and moved to look over the railing to the living room. 

"Jim?" he called down to his lover, who sat on the couch reading the paper. "Jim, c'mon up here and tell me what you think." Blair watched as Jim folded the paper, set it aside, and crossed to climb the stairs. 

Ellison took in his Guide's appearance. Sweaty face, from holding up the nightstand, hair disheveled, rosy cheeks, adorable. "What do I think...," he repeated, coming to stand beside Blair, draping an arm around the narrow shoulders. He reached out one big hand to test the sturdiness of the piece of furniture. "Solid as a rock!" he said happily. "Nice work, Chief," Jim punctuated the praise with a kiss to Blair's forehead. "Thanks kid. You're so good to me." 

Blair smiled as Jim's lips brushed his brow, leaning forward to snuggle against the broad chest. "Anything for you, Big Guy," he murmured. He felt Jim's arms snake around his back to hold him tight. 

Jim grinned, kissing the top of Blair's head as he hugged him close. "Anything, huh?" he replied. He tilted Blair's face back to kiss the turned-up nose. "Will you really do... anything... for me Blair?" Jim said seductively. He heard Blair's heartrate speed up. 

"What do you have in mind, detective?" Blair responded with a sultry smile. He moved even closer to Jim, reaching up to stroke the muscular back through Jim's shirt. Jim answered him by suddenly capturing his lips in a hard, hungry kiss. Blair closed his eyes and let his lips part, letting Jim's tongue gently explore the interior of his mouth. The kiss went on and on, and Blair grinned as he felt Jim take hold of the hem of his T-shirt. He raised his arms, and broke the contact with Jim's mouth just long enough for the shirt to be stripped off. Then it was back to kissing. 

Jim opened his senses to Blair. The taste of his tongue and teeth, the nearly overwhelming aura of pheromones that hit him like a solid wall of lust. He felt a touch at this chest, and realized Blair had unbuttoned his shirt. Jim moaned as the slender fingers began to trace tiny circles over his nipples. Jim quickly shed his shirt before crushing Blair to him in an iron embrace. 

Blair held tight to Jim, then carefully eased him back to lay across the big bed. He kissed Jim's throat and chest, long hair brushing across the smooth skin. He smiled as the big man began to moan again. "Is this what you had in mind, Jim?" Blair asked with a smile, moving to straddle Jim's hips. 

Jim ran hands up and down the smooth skin of Blair's upper arms as he lover sat astride him. Part of his mind wanted to just let things continue as they were going. But the more mischievous part now stepped in, the part that couldn't resist teasing Blair. "This is OK, I guess," Jim said. He fought down a grin as a look of confusion crossed Blair's features. "But I what I'd really like you to do...," he whispered. 

Blair took the bait. "What?" he replied breathlessly, leaning down to hear Jim better. 

Jim lowered his eyelids, fixing Blair with a look of lust. "What would reeeaally turn me on, Blair, would be if you...," he trailed off again, moaning as if the thoughts alone were enough to turn him on. 

Blair was breathing hard, becoming aroused as he waited for Jim to continue. "What?" he asked, "Jim? Just tell me what you want me to do...," Blair leaned down to kiss the big man. 

"If you...," Jim purred. 

"Yes?" Blair prompted desperately. 

"If you would... ohhh," Jim moaned. 

"YES!?" Blair demanded, panting. 

Jim promptly opened his eyes, all hint of arousal gone from his voice and body. "If you would fix the kitchen table, too?" he smiled wickedly, folding his arms behind his head. 

Blair froze in the process of licking Jim's Adam's Apple. He slowly sat back, a look of shocked disbelief pasted on his expressive face. "Fix the kitchen table?" he parroted blankly. "What am I, Bob Villa?" 

Jim grinned up at him, bobbing his eyebrows. "You said you'd do anything for me, right?" 

"Why... YOU!!!" Blair lunged forward and dug his fingers into Jim's ribcage. The big man yelped, and lowered his arms. Blair wiggled his fingers between Jim's ribs with one hand, while batting aside the big man's hands with the other. 

Jim gasped, and began to laugh uncontrollably as Blair tickled his ribs. He tried to push away the groping fingers running over his side, but Blair had the upper hand, literally. The young man was definitely at an advantage, sitting on top of him like this. Jim gave up trying to stop the assault on his ribs, and decided to fight fire with fire. 

"Give up yet?" Blair sang, pinching and poking all over Jim's ribcage. He managed to wedge his fingers into the big man's armpit, still using his other arm to bat Jim's hands aside. He had just begun an attack on Jim's underarm, when he suddenly found himself on the receiving end. "AIIEE!" 

Jim had wrapped both hands around Blair's ribcage, and was now clawing at the sensitive skin and muscles. Blair withdrew his hand from Jim's armpit to hug himself, trying to twist away from the big man's hands. Jim took advantage of his young love's vulnerable state to quickly roll him sideways onto the bed. Then he used his own weight to hold Blair down as he sneered down at him. "NOW you're gonna get it...," Jim growled, smiling. He dug his fingers into the muscles of Blair's fuzz- covered stomach. 

"NOOO!!!" Blair shrieked as Jim started tickling his belly; the equivalent of an Achilles' Heel for the anthropologist. Blair twisted and bucked against the mattress, but he couldn't get away. The sound of his helpless laughter echoed through the loft as he tried to fend off Jim's hands, to no avail. The tickling fingers were everywhere, galloping across his belly, scrabbling up under his arms, then scurrying back down over his ribcage to dance around on his stomach again. 

"Never start a tickling war with someone with heightened senses, or expect swift retaliation," Jim was muttering as his fingertips pinched and stroked the hairy patch of skin below Blair's navel. The young man squealed, curling up and rolling onto his side to try and escape. Jim spooned up behind Blair, wrapped his arms around him and held him fast, still tickling him. Blair kicked and tried to roll away, but Jim just rolled with him, fingers gently digging into his ribs. Soon, Blair's struggles ceased, and he just lay there, shuddering with laughter. Jim's fingers never stopped for an instant. 

"Jim!" Blair gasped through gales of laughter, "Ji-Jim, P- p-please, I'm gonna... AUGH! I'm gonna p-p-piss my pa-ha-ha- ha-hants!" Blair closed his eyes in relief as Jim finally relented, stilling the fingers on his ribs. 

Jim sighed in satisfaction and sat up, studying his adequately-chastised Guide laying before him. "Well now," he said quietly, "Bet you won't try THAT again, will you?" Jim grinned as Blair rolled toward him, gasping, shaking the curls out of his eyes. 

"No way, man," Blair said breathlessly, turning onto his back to look up at Jim. 

Jim nodded, smiling. "Good," he replied, laying out beside his exhausted young lover. Jim rubbed his hand soothingly over the reddened skin of Blair's flat belly, feeling the fluttering muscles coming to rest. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Blair's, sliding his hand up to brush across the dark pink nipples, weaving through the dark, springy hair. Blair moaned. 

Blair arched up against Jim's hand as the rough fingers pinched and teased his nipples. He reached up to run his hands over Jim's short hair, gently rubbing the scalp. Jim kissed him again, then slid his arms around him. Jim rolled over onto his back, pulling the anthropologist up onto his chest. Blair smiled down at his big lover, blue eyes twinkling with love. 

Jim smiled up at Blair, reaching up push a handful of dark curls away from the beautiful face. "I love you," the big man breathed. 

"You too," Blair replied, lowering his head to kiss Jim's chin. He nibbled a trail of kisses along Jim's jawline, then down over the strong column of his throat. Blair moved down along Jim's body, blazing a trail with his lips as the detective began to writhe and moan under him. When Blair's teeth closed gently on Jim's nipple, the big man arched right off the mattress. Blair smiled, and moved to suckle the other nipple as Jim's moans increased in volume and urgency. 

Jim pressed himself up against Blair, grinding his hips against the young man's stomach. He gasped as the full lips kissed lightly over the smooth skin of his belly, jumping a little as he felt Blair's tongue slip into his navel. Jim wove his long fingers through Blair's hair as the tongue continued to glide over him, licking and teasing a path from his navel to the top of his jeans. He groaned as Blair's fingers stroked his cock through the tight denim, before moving to undo the jeans. 

Blair sat up just long enough to pull Jim's jeans and shorts down his legs, stripping them over Jim's bare feet and tossing them over his shoulder. He quickly shed the rest of his own clothes, then laid out on top of Jim again, rubbing their cocks together. He lay there for a few minutes, kissing and running his hands all over Jim's body as the detective moaned and writhed beneath him. Then he moved into a kneeling position. "Turn on your stomach, babe," he whispered. 

Jim did as he was told, rolling over onto his belly. He arched back toward Blair as he felt the long fingers gliding over his ass. Then he jumped as Blair's hand slid under him to grasp his cock. "Ohhhhh Blair!" Jim moaned. He began to rock as his young love pumped his hand up and down his shaft. 

Blair laid his head against Jim's back, and he ran the fingers of his free hand down the cleft of his lover's ass. He straightened up, and pressed the tip of his cock against Jim's opening. "Ready, big guy?" he said softly, as he felt Jim tensing up with the approach of his climax. 

"Mmm," Jim murmured, eyes squeezed shut, overloading on sensation. Then he said quickly, "Wait....," 

"What's wrong?" Blair moaned, leaning over Jim's back as the rocking motion ceased. 

"L...lube...!" Jim said sharply as his stomach muscles clenched. He was close. "Where...?" 

"Nightstand!" Blair barked, eyes closed. He reached out blindly for the tube as Jim handed it back to him. Shaking with need, Blair uncapped the tube with his teeth and spit the plastic cap aside. He covered his cock with the clear, slippery substance. A part of his mind noted briefly that it smelled differently, but he was thinking with a different organ at that moment. Blair kept his eyes closed as he dropped the tube, and thrust into Jim. 

Jim bit back a scream of ecstasy as he felt Blair enter him. Then he settled into a slow rhythm, rocking as Blair pumped into him, one slender hand still caressing Jim's shaft. They came almost simultaneously, wailing each other=92s names before collapsing into a boneless, sweaty heap on the bed. They lay still for a few long minutes, just breathing, letting their bodies wind down from the mind-blowing orgasm. 

Blair laid his cheek on Jim's hard, smooth back, nuzzling the sweaty skin. He was still inside Jim; it was his habit to stay coupled with his big lover until Jim chose to break the connection. Sometimes they lay together like this for hours, neither one willing to make a move to separate. Blair kissed Jim's back, reaching up to stroke the hard shoulders as he felt the big man begin to stir under him. 

Jim sighed in blissful contentment as he felt his adored's lips brushing his skin. He reached one hand up and back to gently pinch Blair's leg. "That was incredible, Chief," he breathed, "But I think I'm gonna cramp up here in a minute." 

Blair laughed. "OK, Big Guy," he said softly. He straightened up, and pulled out of Jim. At least, he TRIED to pull out of Jim. Blair froze as an unpleasant sensation struck his groin. He hissed with pain, eliciting a concerned tensing of muscles from the body below him. 

"Chief?" Jim called over his shoulder. "Blair? What is it?" He tried to turn, to see Blair, and winced as a stinging jolt shot through his ass. "Ow! Blair, what are you doing?" 

"S...sorry, man...," Blair said weakly, as he caught sight of the tube beside him on the bed. {No... we didn't...!} "Uh, Jim?" Blair called weakly, "Where did you get the lube?" 

"What?" Jim asked, bewildered. "I dunno, I just grabbed it off the nightstand, like you said. He tried again to turn and see Blair. "Hey, are you planning on moving in back there, or what?" He laughed lightly, despite the growing burning sensation in his backside. 

Blair closed his eyes with a groan. "OFF the nightstand? I meant the IN the nightstand, Jim." Blair reached down for the tube, plucked it up, and tossed it to land in front of Jim. He watched as Jim's hand closed over the tube, and picked it up. The detective froze. 

"Oh shit," Jim murmured. 

Blair bit back a laugh. "Not until we find some solvent, I'm afraid!" 

Jim laid his head on his arms with a moan, letting the half-empty tube of wood-adhesive drop to the floor. This was going to be a bad day.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
